


Lust for Life

by call_me_young_god



Category: Lana Del Rey (Musician)
Genre: Inspired by Music, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 01:56:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20613047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/call_me_young_god/pseuds/call_me_young_god
Summary: "the cruelty of lifeisn't in injustice;it's in the impossibilityto change it sometimes"





	Lust for Life

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this helps at least one man on Earth to change their mind. Prepared for World Suicide Prevention Day.
> 
> If you found a mistake, let me know about it. English isn't my first language.

* * *

I'm crying on the top  
Like the Hollywood stars do,  
The only difference is  
They're famous, and I'm not.  
Don't say any word  
They'll be used against you.  
An eye for an eye:  
That's fair, isn't it?  
  
I need to go where I must be  
But the only thing I care about is  
Where do we go to complete our plan?  
  
(I'm really scared  
But It won't take long  
And I'm just like)...  
  
Take off, take off  
Take off your gloves  
Take off, take off  
Take on your new ones, o-oh  
  
I heard you going to end this  
Ain't gonna stop you  
But you're mean too much for me  
And I know what I talking 'bout  
  
And our lust for life, and our lust for life  
And our lust for life, and our lust for life  
Keeps us from a shot, keeps us from a shot  
Keeps us from a shot, keeps us from a shot  
And our lust for life, and our lust for life  
And our lust for life, and our lust for life  
Keeps us from a shot, keeps us from a shot  
Keeps us from a shot, keeps us from a shot  
  
The cruelty of life  
Isn't in injustice;  
It's in the impossibility  
To change it sometimes  
  
The good things come back  
In an unexpected moment  
Just let me wait for it  
With you (ever and ever)  
  
I know you might lose control  
But the fact of life that I've learned:  
There's no shame to ask for help  
When you fall  
  
(But if you're alone)  
(Let me do it for you)  
(And you'll be just like)...  
  
Take off, take off  
Take off your gloves  
Take off, take off  
Take on your new ones, o-oh  
  
They say only the good die young  
Thay just ain't right  
I was there on one day of my life  
And don't wanna come back  
Yeah  
  
And our lust for life, and our lust for life  
And our lust for life, and our lust for life  
Keeps us from fall, keeps us from fall  
Keeps us from fall, keeps us from fall  
And our lust for life, and our lust for life  
And our lust for life, and our lust for life  
Keeps us from fall, keeps us from fall  
Keeps us from fall, keeps us from fall  
  
The good things come back  
We'll wait for them together  
Just you and me  
(No fun in heaven)  
I don't believe  
In that bad ending:  
We're gonna rewrite this  
(Cruel life forever)  
  
(And I like you)  
  
Take off, take off  
Take off your clothes  
Take off, take off  
Take on my and let's go  
Take off, take off  
Take on my and let's go  
  
And our lust for life, and our lust for life  
  
Only lust for life, only lust for life  
Keeps us from lie, keeps us from lie  
Keeps us from lie keeps us from lie  
(A-ah)  
Only lust for life, only lust for life  
Only lust for life, only lust for life  
Keeps us from drowning, keeps us from drowning  
Keeps us from leaving  
(A-ah)

* * *


End file.
